The conventional shoes having a resilient sole are generally provided with an elastic body disposed between the insole and the outsole thereof. Such conventional shoes as described above are generally limited in design in that they are provided respectively on the undersides of the front and the rear ends thereof with a relatively small area for making contact with the ground surface, and that they are incapable of providing their wearers with the state of balance so as to enable their wearers to keep themselves properly oriented or positioned, and further that they do not fit all foot sizes.